fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Scheme/Script
Chapter 18 Verdant Wind Harpstring Moon The Golden Scheme =Introduction= Narration : Claude leverages his victory at the Battle of Gronder to secure reinforcements from Alliance lords. : Meanwhile, the Imperial army continues to tighten its defenses at Fort Merceus in anticipation of an attack on the Imperial capital. Event Great Bridge of Myrddin (Outskirts) Daytime =Base of Operations= Explore Annette (Entrance Hall) Father… Catherine (Stable) Their faces have changed so much... Claude (Cardinal's Room) Contingencies upon contingencies... Cyril (Second Floor) I noticed something. Felix (Training Grounds) He's... gone. Ferdinand (Entrance Hall) ... Flayn (Dining Hall) My heart feels broken... Hanneman (Second Floor) Seems Fódlans gives everything a nickname. Hilda (Cardinal's Room) One more twist. Ignatz (Library) That was gruesome. Ingrid (Stable) We must carry his torch! Judith (Reception Hall) Have you heard of the Death Knight? Leonie (Entrance Hall) Hope you can keep up... Lorenz (Training Grounds) I have doubts about the next battle... Lysithea (Library) We should not let our guard down... Manuela (Second Floor) Enbarr holds a lot of memories for me... Marianne (Stable) I never used to care... Raphael (Dining Hall) You gotta be nice to 'em! Seteth (Second Floor) Once we take Fort Merceus... Shamir (Cardinal's Room) Ridiculous... Gatekeeper (Marketplace) Don't do it! Knight of Seiros (Reception Hall) The balance has shifted... Knight of Seiros (Second Floor) I wish I could have fought by his side... Soldier (Dormitory - 1F) If I was the emperor... Soldier (Fishing Pond) Poor fish... little do they know... Soldier (Officer's Academy) All the old house leaders... Churchgoer (Dining Hall) My veggies and I will be back! Merchant (Entrance Hall) Us merchants have your back! Monk (Cathedral) I had to flee the Empire... Quests Supply Run : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: We need more resources around here. Please help! : View Quest :* Hilda: : Quest Complete :* Hilda: =Mission= Taking Fort Merceus : Fort Merceus, said to be impregnable, lies between you and Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. Seizing the sturdy fortress will require a carefully devised strategy. * Suggested Level: 35 * Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. * Defeat Conditions: ** (Casual Mode) All of your units fall in battle. ** (Classic Mode) Byleth or Claude falls in battle. Before Battle Event Fort Mercues (Empire Territory) On the World Map While waiting for reinforcements, the Alliance predicts the Empire will continue to fortify its defenses at Fort Merceus. Knowing this rist, Claude an a select few advance, hoping to gain entry to the fort through deception. During Battle Movie : Alliance Infantry Soldiers march towards the fort, with Claude leading the troops. Suddenly, they hear noise behind them and turn to see. An unidentified army consisting of mounted and flying units are marching towards them. : Claude sternly walks towards the rear of the Alliance Soldier troops, to meet the unidentified army head on. Chaos ensures amongst the Alliance Soldiers, in fear and confusion. : A closer look at the oncoming army shows Nader, Claude's retainer, leading the force. Nader gestures the unknown army behind him to stop, and he aims his bow at Claude, firing an arrow. Claude reaches the rear of the Alliance army, swiftly takes out his own bow, and shoots an arrow to intercept the arrow Nader shot. Claude's arrow hits point-on and causes Nader's arrow to clash and fall to the ground. : Upon diverting Nader's arrow's path, Claude puts his bow back, promptly unsheathes his sword, and charges towards Nader. Seeing this, Nader also puts his bow away, and takes out his own sword. Mid charge, Claude pounces at Nader and both their swords meet, creating a strong impact and forcing them both back. Claude stabilizes himself, and Nader dismounts his horse. Both face each other with swords in hand, gazes unwavering. : Visible confusion spreads amongst the Alliance forces. The unknown army facing them stand still calmly. Claude smiles and laughs. He turns around to face the Alliance Soldiers. : Nader raises his sword and cheers. Both armies continue the cheer and display excitement in anticipation for the upcoming battle. If Death Knight Escapes Battle End Lindhardt (Vs. Byleth) (Vs,Caspar) Caspar:Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt! Linhardt:Certainly seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we've ever fought? Caspar:Yeah, I think you're right.The first and probably the last! (Vs. anyone else) (When defeated) Caspar (Vs. Byleth) (Vs. anyone else) (When defeated) Death Knight (When your unit nears) (Vs. Byleth) (Vs. Claude) (Vs Flayn) (Vs. Seteth) (Vs. anyone else) (When defeated) After Battle Movie: Javelins Of Light : A small army led by Byleth face off against the Death Knight, both parties standing opposing to each other on a bridge, coldly eyeing each other. : After speaking these words, the Death Knight promptly turns around, and on his mounted horse, he turns to the ledge to leave. Byleth tries to chase after him, but fails to stop the Death Knight from escaping. The Death Knight jumps off the ledge of the bridge to land on the ground beneath. : But instead of rushing to escape, the Death Knight stops his horse and calmly looks back at Byleth. He points towards a point in the distant far off sky. Alarmed, Byleth turns to the direction the Death Knight pointed. : A strange path of glowing blue rings appear from the heavens, aiming downwards like a targeting ray. Then, a missile-like object parts through the clouds and follows the path of blue glowing rings, heading towards the Earth. : The missile lands on the fort, and a huge explosion takes place, sending a wave of heat, debris, and death radiating outwards. Byleth steels themselves to bear the force of the ground shaking from the impact. Alarm and panic quickly spread through both sides of the army, and screams could be heard from the distance. : To the horror of onlookers, another targeting ray appears in the sky. The second missile launches towards the town surrounding the fort. Byleth and their small army watch helplessly as the bomb explodes yet again. A soldier unable to process the catastrophic situation chuckles nervously. Another soldier behind him speaks in a whisper. : Through the smoke gradually clearing up the site of the bombings, the remains of Fort Merceus could be seen. Two giant craters litter the surface, the buildings and fort around it in shambles. Byleth's expression hardens as they look at the scale of the disaster which took place in just a few seconds. Event The Great Bridge of Myrddin Daytime Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts